Rule The World
by hetaliaprincess
Summary: WW1 HETALIA FANFICTION Starring: Serbia(female), Russia(male), Austria(female), Germany(male), Hungary(male), England(male), France(male), Greece(male) etc. This will be more about Balkan nations. English is not my first language, so please don't judge me too much :)
1. Chapter 1

In the days like this everything should look like all the troubles are gone. When you win a great war, a war for freedom, it is natural to celebrate. It should be better now, right? Winner should be happy. Winner should celebrate because freedom finally came and what is the most important peace came. And for many nations it seemed like everything and everyone are in peace now. But it wasn't really like that. Some nations just can't find peace easily.

.

.

Turkey is gone, but Austria is here, Serbia thought. All those powerful nations want me now.. I can sense it. They are all power hungry bastards!

Serbia was sitting in her chair by the opened window. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice strong, cold wind that came from the outside.

The storm was coming. But not just any storm.

Your ambitions are dangerous, she said to me.. That bitch Austria dares to speak about someone's dangerous ambitions, and what about her? Serbia asked herself. She captured all those nations in her stupid empire.. She's not better than Turkey. Her manners doesn't make her a better person than him, Serbia thought.

"Serbia." one familiar voice called her name. "Those windows sound as if they are going to blow out." he said. "You should close them if you don't want to lose them."

Serbia said nothing. She was thinking about more important things than the windows.

The voice who tried to _wake her_ was Montenegro's. He looked at her. She was lost in her thoughts and those were troubled thoughts, he knew. Something is wrong, very wrong...

"Serbia, can I ask you something?"

"Yes." she finally said.

"What is happening with you?" he asked in almost angry tone of voice.

She didn't respond. She didn't even hear him.

"I asked you something."

"What did you asked?" she said like she wasn't really interested to hear him repeating the question.

"What is happening with you?"

"Nothing.."she said.

Montenegro raised his eyebrows "Lies.. Something is going on.." he said.

He was worried about her. Serbia being his big sister was the only support he ever had in his turbulent life. Being a Slav it means that he have a big family (well big and broken down) but Serbia was always the closest to him. "Tell me what's happening.. Maybe I can help.."

"You can't."

"Fine." He placed one chair directly in front of her and sat down facing her. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I can't, but Russia certainly can." he said. "Tell him what's bothering you, Serbia. And tell him now. Don't wait another 350 years."

_FLASHBACK_

"_You know this is the only way." Austria said._

"_I know.." Serbia answered._

"_You know that I don't like you." she said._

_"I know." Serbia answered again._

_"Of course you know... But I respect you, Serbia. And respect is sometimes more important."_

"_I respect you to too, Austria but I _'_m not like those Slavs who live with you. I love my freedom and I will always fight for it. Never forget that!"_

_._

"You're right Monte.. Sooner or later I'll have to speak with him." Serbia quietly said.

"Good." Montenegro said, a rush of relief passing through him.


	2. Chapter 2

England was reading his favorite book and one sentence made him think about something. „Freedom is a luxury." he said on loud.

„Yes it is." France said smilling.

„I don't remember I asked you anything." England noticed.

„You didn't, but you said it on loud." France noticed.

„What does that have to do with anything?"

„It has.. It.." France tried to explain, but England interuped him. „I don't really care." he said.

„Oh you're so borring England. You always were." France said. „I don't know how Scotland can live with such cold and serious person."

„Oh please.."

„No, really.. You need to chill out. You, know..parties, wine, women.. " France smilied. He adored to tease England.

.

„France.."

„Yes, my friend?"

„What do you think about Germany?" England wondered.

„What do I think? Well, I like you more than him."

„Very funny.."

„No, really.. Even you are more charming than that idiot." France said. „But his sister Austria is interesting. You know what I mean, right buddy?" he said smilling.

He has such perverted, sick smile, England thought. That curly hair, rose in suit pocket and strong perfume. Everything on this guy screamed SEX.

„They left yesterday really unhappy." England noticed.

„Yeah.. Well, who cares? You know Germany.. He always wants what he cant have. Ambition, ambition, ambition." France said.

„I dont know France.. Maybe we should think well about it know. Germany and his brother Prussia may be planning something."

„You mean, behind our back?"

„Yes."

„If they are planning something behind our back, then they are stupid." France said.

Stupid, but dangerous, England thought. He knew that something big is going to happen. Something serious and different.


	3. Chapter 3

Austria was resting in her beautiful colorful garden. Sun was shining, birds were singing. Such a beautiful day, she thought. And she also looked stunning that day in her new white dress. Only her blue eyes were prettier than the expensive clothes she wore. While she was resting there, something caught her attention. Slovenia and Croatia looked worried, nervous. Just like Austria, they were spending the day in this garden full of flowers, that looked like paradise, but unlike her, they didn't look happy at all. Maybe they are just hungry she thought.

Slovenia looked at her brother. „Should we tell her?" she asked him quietly.

„Tell her what?" he asked „Don't be stupid. She'll kill us!" he wispered.

„Is something wrong?" Austria asked.

„No, no. Everything is just fine." Croatia answered.

.

Croatia came to the Balkan region together with his Slavic sister Serbia in VII century. Byzantine was the one who called them because he needed warrior nations who will protect his lands.

Later Byzantine decided to adopt Serbia and to convert her to Orthodox faith, while Vatican converted Croatia to catholicism and took him under his protection.

Few centuries later, Austria came and took control of Croatia's lands, and Turkey did the same thing with Serbia. Since then they were following different paths. They are now after so many centuries, _two different sides of the same coin_. And Austria knew that. But she also knew that Croatia had a secret crush on her, so she didn't worry much. He will stay loyal, I just need to be kind to him and he'll do anything for me, she thought. But still, she could not stop worring. She remembered when she saw Serbia for the first time. She looked like female version of Croatia. Hazel eyes, brown hair, pale skin, but also mysterious and scary smile that Croatia didn't have. And the look in her eyes. Anger, sadness and passion.

.

.

Everyone set for lunch, now. Everyone except Hungary, who was late. He's always late, Austria thought.

„We should wait for Hungary.." Slovenia said.

„No.. We are all hungry and he's always late." Austria said. „You can serve the food, Slovenia." she said.

They were almost finish with eating, when Hungary arrived. „Sorry for being late." he said. „Honey.." he kissed Austria's cheek. „I see you had lunch without me." he noticed.

„We were hungry and you were late." Austria said.

„It's all right." he said smiling.

Slovenia was on her way to serve him a lunch, but Hungary stoped her „It's ok, I'm not hungry." he said and smiled to her. „I'm actually really tired, I think I'm going to rest a little bit." he said that and left them in the dinning room.

Everything in this family is wrong, Croatia thought. Since their sister Serbia got freedom from Turkey, Croatia and Slovenia were talking about possibilities of doing the same thing. If only they had strong army like Serbia and her allies and her mentor, you know, big Russia. Maybe she can help them, he thought.

Slovenia was looking at her brother, she knew what was he thinking. Austria was looking to. Things are not the same now when some South Slavs are free. Austria had to go to Bosnia. She needed to prevent possible South Slavic union created by their ambitious sister Serbia. That union would mean destruction to Austria's empire.

„I won't be home for a few days." Austria said.

„Where are you going?" Croatia asked.

„I'm going to Sarajevo to visite your brother Bosnia. Maybe he'll move in with us soon." she said smilling.

* * *

><p>„Serbia, what a wonderful surprise." Russia said and smiled warmily, while pulling her into a hug.<p>

„I came to a visite, since you stoped visiting me." she said.

„Oh I was really busy these days. I hope you are not angry..."

„I'm not. You know I can't be angry with you." she said smilling.

Russia really liked this girl Serbia. She was somehow special to him and he had so many interesting plans for her.

„What really brings you here?" he asked. „Do you have problems? Is someone treating you badly?" he asked.

„Well.. You know.. I guess I cant live without constant troubles." she said.

„And who can?" Russia asked „We all have troubles, problems and things like that. Life is a constant struggle."

„Yeah, I know." she said.

„Let me guess.. Austria?" he asked.

„How did you know?"

„Well.. I suspected something.. Even in London."

„Yeah." she said and looked away.

Russia raised her head to meet his eyes. „I'll have your back, don't worry.. I know what they want, but no one, NO ONE will humiliate us."

"Us.." she repeated quietly. Can she trust him? Serbia asked herself.

"Russia.."

"Yes?"

"I didn't tell you everything.."


	4. Chapter 4

I failed him.. He will not forgive me this, Serbia thought.

He yelled at her and called her stupid for not telling him everything on time.. For hidding a secret. She was ready to beg for forgiveness, to swallow her pride.. He can't leave her.. He can't leave her now.. Who will protect her? She has no one...

His silence was killing her. "Say something! Say something!" she was yelling on him, but only in her mind.

.

.

It was very late now and Serbia should be at her house, but instead of that she was in Russia's house, sitting in his living room and drinking vodka in silence and dark.

He can be so scary and weird sometimes, Serbia thought. What will happen now? Will he say something? Finally?

"Good.." Russia said.

"What.. is good?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing.."

This was weird, Serbia thought.. Is he drunk? she asked herself.

Russia finally stood up from the sofa and left the living room. What now? Serbia wondered. Where is he going? Why did he left her alone?

She decided to stay there and wait for him "I'm not afraid, he won't hurt me.. and if he tries I'll kill him with my own hands. I'm sick of this! People should not fuck with me. Not now.".

.

Serbia changed her position from sitting to lying. She was waiting for him for hours. She was so tired from everything. He won't come back.. He's probably sleeping in his room, she thought.

That sofa was so uncomfortable, but Serbia remembered how she used to sleep on the floor, when she lived with Turkey. I survived worst, she thought.

* * *

><p>Russia wasn't sleeping. He couldn't. He knew that this will lead to madness. Austria is a serious player, he thought. She wants Serbia and he can't let that happen. He just can't.<p>

Balkan region is mine, he thought. Serbia is my ally.

.

When Russia came back to the living room, where he left Serbia, she was sleeping.

Poor little thing, he thought. She knows nothing. This world is so cruel, and she's so naive. She signed that contract and told me nothing about it. And now she'll have to pay for that.. and I can't watch that and do nothing. I'll have to protect her. I need to protect my interests and my friends or they'll think I'm weak.

He left the living room again and after a few minutes he came back with a blanket. He covered her with it and left the room quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Bosnia was fully prepared for welcoming the important guest. Flowers, delicious food, a speech.. people on the streets who will cheer her name… everything was ready and everything seemed perfect.

But Bosnia was very nervous and not only because of his guest, perfect, rich and stunning Austria.. He worried about his troubled sister, Serbia, and he worried a lot.

I hope, she's not going to do something stupid, he thought.

Bosnia also felt somehow important.. "All this girls, fighting for me.. I should be honored.." he tried to put himself in a better mood.

"I heard that.." Herzegovina said. She often wondered why her husband had to be such a womanizer.

"Oh honey.. It was only a joke." he said. "I love only you.." he said softly while kissing her forehead.

.

Bosnia and Herzegovina are married since forever.. Their love was never questioned, although Herzegovina always had some interesting feelings for Croatia.

"Are we going to live with Croatia now?" she asked quietly.

"Would you like that?" Bosnia asked and a small smile crossing her lips as she heard his question, Herzegovina nodded slowly.

"Why?" Bosnia asked although he already knew the answer.

"We have so many things in common with him.. I like him." she said "Oh, and Austria's house is magnificent.. Much better than Turkey's.". She seemed to be waiting for Bosnia to say something, but he just smiled and looked away.

* * *

><p>Bosnia and Herzegovina left the house and went out into the streets to welcome the guest.<p>

The guest soon arrived in her very expensive car. This car is beautiful.. Austria must be very rich, Herzegovina thought.

"My dear neighbors.. it is such a pleasure to be in your land." tall, dark haired girl said.

"Welcome our dear friend." Bosnia said politely.

"This beautiful flowers are for you.." Herzegovina said and gave it to her . "Although they can not be more beautiful than you." Bosnia added smilling.

"Thank you.. You're very kind." Austria said smilling.

.

They were now walking on Sarajevo streets. Bosnia was telling his guest a history of his lands, family, this town.. And Austria was asking more and more questions.. She was very interested in Bosnia's story. She already lived with some Slavs, but they didn't like to talk about their past and also about Bosnia. Croatia concidered him stupid and Slovenia didn't know much about him, since they never lived together.

After all this stories, Austria thought that Bosnia and Herzegovina were really interesting. She always thought that South Slavs are interesting nations but also very troubled and unpredictable. Is she making a mistake? Should she stay away from this Slavs and forget about the idea of ruling them? No... she thought and smiled. They are mine.. all this beautiful and wild lands are mine!


	6. Chapter 6

_FLASHBACK_

„_So.. Do I have your support, brothers?"_

„_Of course." Germany answered._

„_You have our unconditional support, dear Austria." Prussia added. „I do not like this.. little Russia.. What's her name again?" he asked._

„_Serbia.. Her name is Serbia." Austria answered._

_._

_._

„Serbia... What are you doing here?" Bosnia asked in a tiny voice.

She looked like a killer.. and he never saw her like this.. Never before.

„Brave girl.. " Austria said. „You must be very brave to come here.. and now."

„Then I must say... you are brave too." Serbia said with scary look in her eyes. She smiled and looked at scared and confused Herzegovina „Your new friend has a really nice car.. and home.." she said „And she has Croatia also..".

Bosnia looked at Herzegovina and then at Serbia „What do you want to say?" he asked her.

„You know.." Serbia responded.

They were standing there on the street and waiting for disaster to happen. It was just that, inevitable disaster.

„You came here on Vidovdan.. On the day when I lost my freedom.. When Turkey enslaved me.." Serbia said angrily. „You used me in your wars against him... You left me so many times to his vengeance.." she said that with pain in her voice. „I will not be a slave to you.. My family is only mine.. And Bosnia's land is also my land.. My people live here too.. Many Serbs live here.. for centuries they lived here.. This is Serbian land." she broke out in rage and pointed a gun at Austria.

"Gun.." Herzegovina said and froze with fear.

Bosnia stood in front of his wife and Serbia looked at them "Don't worry, I will not hurt you.. I came here to hurt only one person..". she said and looked at Austria.

"You can't do that.. You won't.." Austria said.

Serbia smiled "Oh I can and I will." she said and pulled the trigger.

Two shots... and Austria was on the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

„Is she dead?" Slovenia asked.

„Don't be stupid.. Of course she's not dead." Croatia answered.

„She looks dead to me.." Bosnia noticed.

Hungary was standing there and watching his wife. She was lying on the bed, her face pale and weak. He never saw her like this.. Never.. "Would you all please leave the room? I want to be alone with her.." he said.

"Why?" Croatia asked. He didn't want to leave, he was worried about her.. He was actually in love with her and he wanted Austria to see him when she opens her eyes. To see him there.

"Because I say so.." Hungary said and looked him angrily. "She's my wife.. I 'll take care of you her."

"He's right.. We.. We should leave them.." Herzegovina said carefully.

.

Hungary and Austria were alone now. He sat on the edge of the chair by the bed. "My dear wife.. I told you to not go there.. I told you, but you didn't listen.." he said.

He took her hand in his "What will happen now? More wars, more blood.. More enemies.. Do you really want that?".

Hungary then stood up and approached the window "What now?" he whispered. "What now?".

.

Austria opened her eyes slowly. "Hungary.." she called his name. "What happened?" she asked weakly.

Hungary said nothing..

"What happened?" she asked again.

"You.. You were shot." he answered finally.

"Oh God.. The pain.."

"You need to rest.. We'll talk later." Hungary said calmly while approaching her.

"Hungary.. You need to tell me something.."

"You need to rest, Austria.." he said again and touched her hair gently.

"Just tell me… Archduke.. Is archduke safe?"

"He's dead.. Serb killed him.. Gavrilo Princip, I think.." he said quietly.

"Oh God.. How could that happen? How? How?" she couldn't stop the tears.

"Calm down.." Hungary said. "Calm down.." he whispered into her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

„Is the bitch dead?"

„No, Serbia... The bitch is not dead.." Russia said smiling. He loved her sence of humor, even in the situations like this.

„I guess I'm not lucky after all.." she said.

„What you did was stupid and childish.. You know that right?"

„I did what I did.." Serbia said and continued to drink rakija that Macedonia tried to hide from her. „Why are they hidding alcohol from me? It's not like I'm some kind of alcohol addict or.. something.." she said.

Russia looked at her and smilled. „I know how you feel.."

They both really like to drink. Rakija, vodka, wine..everything... They drink to forget, to express their complicated feelings, to say stupid things and then blame it on alcohol. Yes blame the alcohol for everything.. It's easier like that. In Russia's house Ukraine hides it and in Serbia's house Macedonia.. It's pointless, they both thought. If you really want to find something you will find it, sooner or later.

"What about that Princip?" Russia asked.

"What about him?"

"Well, he killed Ferdinand.. You know.. The archduke."

"He's Bosnia's citizen.."

"He's a Serb.."

"Of course he is.." she said smiling. "But Austria can't use that against me.. I have nothing to do with that kid.. He's not from my land.."

"Austria will use anything against you." he said.

Russia stood up from the chair and came closer to Serbia. "This is not your fault.. " he said suddenly.

Serbia raised her head to meet his ice-blue eyes "I shot her down.." she said quietly.

"No.. Listen.. You did.. You shot her down, but.. If something big happens, like big war.. You know, everyone against everyone.. I want you to know it's not your fault.."

"How? I started everything.." she said desperately.

Russia took the drink from her hand and put it on the desk. Than he took her hands in his. "Everybody wants to rule the world." he said. "Something serious will happen and it's because of that. Not because of you.. This was planned long ago."

"What? How? Who planned it?"

"Well.. War.. By provoking someone like you.. Someone with hot blood.." he said and looked deep in her eyes. "And who planned it you ask?"

"Yes.. Who planned it? Tell me... I don't understand."

"Enemy.. Enemy.." he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

The news about Austro-Serbian conflict and Sarajevo assassination soon reached England and France.

"Bloody hell.. Austria's archduke… killed in Sarajevo!" England said.

"Whoa! Who killed him?" France asked shocked.

"Serb.. killed him.. Serb called Gavrilo Princip.." England answered and gave the letter to France "Here.. read by yourself." he said.

"This has to be some mistake.." France said.

"No, my friend.. it's not.."

France sat, took a drink, and sank back into the sofa. "Catastrophe.." he said. "Austria's brothers will support her in attacking Serbia.. They will piss Russia off and.."

"And involve you in this Balkan shit.." England said. "You are in alliance with Russia, right?" he asked.

"Yes.. I am.."

"Then.. Be prepared for hell.."

* * *

><p>"Look it from the bright side, sister.. You can now use this assasination as an excuse to declare war on Serbia." Prussia said. "But send her an ultimatum first. It has to be <em>clean..<em>".

"And what if she accepts?" Austria asked.

"Then send her an ultimatum she can't accept.." Germany answered smiling.

"But.. Russia will protect her.. He wants this region and it's _warm _seas.. And Serbia is his number one ally there.. She has Russia by her side.."

"And you have us, sister.." Prussia said. "We are the growing power of middle Europe.. When we finish with this, Balkan lands will be yours.."

"But.. war.." she said quietly. "I have so many problems.. Czech, Slovakia, Poland, Croatia, Slovenia.. It's like.. I can't keep them under my control.. Not after this.."

"And that is why you need this war.. To show them who is the real queen.. the real empress.." Prussia said. "Sometimes you have to risk a little bit.. And please don't worry about Russia. He will give up sooner or later." he said and kissed her cheek gently.


	10. Chapter 10

It was on a beautiful day when Prussia decided that it is time to make some changes for the little park he owns. Maybe more flowers and trees, maybe even a new fountain. He couldn't decide, so he brought Germany with him.

"You know.. Maybe.. Just maybe you should have call Austria to help you with this, instead of me.." Germany said cynically. "She IS a girl.. you know."

"Oh no liebes brüderchen, Austria has too much problems in her life right now.." Prussia paused for a moment and then continued "I don't think she's in a good mood for this." he said smiling.

Germany narrowed his eyes "And we don't have problems?" he asked. "Prussia, we are about to start a war and you're calling me to help you with.. gardening?"

"Relax brother.." Prussia said. "I told you already.. God is on our side! Don't worry.." he smiled again.

"God?" Germany laughed at this. "In a few days we will be in a war with Russia, France and probably with the Brits as well."

Prussia suddenly looked at him "Hmm.. England will not enter a war.. Don't worry." he said. He was sure that there is no way that England would join this war on anyone's side. England is too smart and very careful person. And why would he help anyone? He dislikes all Europeans.. Right? He has his own weird little island where he lives with his strange family, Prussia thought.

"Don't be so sure brother.." Germany said "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Why?" Prussia asked like he couldn't understand a word his baby brother said.

"I don't know.. I just have."

Prussia looked at him. He was confused with his brother's unusual behavior and sudden change. "What happened to you? Are you afraid? You cant be afraid now, after everything we done.." he said.

"Well I am.." Germany said quietly.

He is afraid? Why? Prussia asked himself and gently placed his arm on his brothers right shoulder "Don't be.." he said "It is time for us to make our dreams come true.. We cant stop now.."

Germany looked at his brother's calmed and smiling face. Oh God, he thought.. Who can possibly say no to him "You're right.. I know.." he said almost obediently.

"Good.." Prussia said smiling "That means we should continue with our plan."

"Yes.." Germany said.

"Good.." Prussia smiled "When Russia declares us a war I will deal with him and you.. with France" he said "You'll have to attack Belgium first though.."

"What? Why her?" Germany asked in shock.

"She.. stands in your way.." Prussia answered "Now.. Lets do Gardening.." he said cheerfully.


	11. Chapter 11

_FLASHBACK_

"_Oh Serbia.. I'm so sorry.."_

"_She looks terrible.." Bulgaria noticed. "You promised her help.. and than you left her.." he continued._

"_You know that France attacked me.. " Russia said while he was holding injured Serbia in his arms. She was without consciousness. She was almost dead._

_._

_._

I can't leave her again.

He remembered very well how he promised her his help and then... left her… and in what condition he later found her. Russia remembered the feeling of humiliation.. She was his ally.. and he couldn't protect her. How is he going to be respected and feared if he can't protect those who are loyal to him?

That is why Bulgaria left him.. He couldn't find a solution for Bulgaria..

I still have a lott to learn, Russia thought "I need Serbia.." he said.

"Why?" Ukraine asked.

"The world is changing sister.. Germanics are threatening me.. Threatening us! They want to control all Slavs.." he said and took a book from the shelf. "In this book... you can read about Sorbia.."he said.

"Serbia?"

"No.." Russia smiled "Sorbia!" he said.

"And who is.. Sorbia?" she asked.

"I think… that Sorbia is Serbia's long lost twin sister.."

Twin sister? Ukraine never knew that Serbia has a twin sister "I never heard about her.. Where is she?" she asked.

"Dead or captured.. by Germanics of course.. she is.. the first that fell.." he rested the book on his lap and gazed at Ukraine. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"I'm worried about you.. You seem obsessed with your new role of protector of all Slavs.."

Russia smiled "Don't worry about me big sister.. Better support me." he said confidently.

"But is the war really necessary?" Ukraine asked.

"I'm doing everything to prevent the war.. But they don't listen.." he answered surprisingly calm "We'll see what happens.. Tomorrow is a meeting and... new chance to talk like civilized Europeans.." he said almost clinically.

Were they really that civilized? he asked himself.


	12. Chapter 12

„World meeting.. Or better said _Europe meeting_.. But America is going to be here too, so we have to call it _world_ .." France tried to explain Serbia the meaning and the importance of this.. meeting.. In his own way of course.

„The reserved, shy, grumpy, cold looking guy over there is England.." he said and made Russia laugh hard.

„Remind me please, why we were enemies? You are hilarious!" Russia said, still laughing.

„Oh well.. Even brothers fight sometimes, why wouldn't we?" France answered.

„Is the reserved, shy, grumpy, cold looking guy on our side or what?" Serbia asked.

"We don't know yet.." Russia said.

France wriggled his eyebrows flirtariously "Why would you need him dear Serbia? You have me.. whole me.. every part of me.."

Russia looked at France. Was France just flirting with his little sister in front of him? "Ok France.. That's enough!" Russia said and gave him a death glare.

"Fine.. Fine.." France said inocetly.

_._

_._

"So this is Serbia?" Germany asked Hungary.

"Yes.." he answered.

"Pretty little trouble maker.."

"Yeah.." Hungary said smiling.

"Where are Austria and Prussia?" England asked Hungary and Germany while approaching them.

"The will arrive soon.." Germany said.

England looked at his clock "What is it about time that some people just don't "get"?" he asked "What a terrible habit.."

_._

"There they are.." Italy said smiling.

Austria and her brother Prussia enter the meeting room.

"Bella Austria.."Italy said and kissed her hand.

"Hello Italy.." she said and smiled politely to his pretty mediterian face.

"Good.. Are we all here now?" Prussia asked.

"No.. We still have to wait for America.." England said.

"Oh no.. No that teenager.." Russia said. He found him extremely annoying "Who called him?" he asked.

"I did." England said.

"Of course.." Russia said.

"Who is America?" Serbia asked Russia.

"Idiot.. Stupid teen who thinks he can rule the world.."he said.

"Oh.. And is HE on our side?" she asked.

"He is only on his own side…" France said smiling.

And soon America arrived in his own loud manner.

"Stupid cowboy.." Russia mumbled.

_._

Everyone sat on their chaires and the meeting could start.

_._


	13. Chapter 13

Everything seemed more or less normal for almost an hour, but then Serbia called Austria _a bitch_ and Austria called Serbia _a whore_ while Russia was giving Prussia a death stare.

To make things even worst, Germany accused France of being _gay and maniac_. France stood up from his chair furiously, and THANK GOD that Italy stopped him on time, otherwise war would start right there.

.

.

"Do you remember contract we signed?" Austria yelled at Serbia.

"I remember that you forced me!" Serbia yelled back.

.

"That contract was scandalous.." Russia noticed.

"Yeah.. I remember that you forced her to trade only with you, Austria.. And a lot of other.. things.." France said.

"Oh... You better shut up France!" Austria said "Serbia SIGNED a contract and then she broke it's rules! And you, France, were the one who helped her to brake those rules!"

France widened his eyes innocently and looked offended "No! I did not know about the contract then.. But yes.. she bought those munitions from me.." he admitted.

"I felt unsafe.." Serbia said sadly.

She really did. Austria ruled many Slavs and everyone knew that Serbia was afraid to be one of them.. especially after the annexation of her brother Bosnia by Austria and Hungary and even more after the contract that Austria forced her to sign. That is why she bought all those munitions.

.

"So.. You wanted Serbia's economy to become subjected to your will, Austria?" England asked.

Prussia suddenly looked at England "Is something wrong with that?" he asked "My sister Austria helped Serbia a lot in the past.. Serbia had to thank Austria somehow.." Prussia said with a smirk. "Do you remember Bulgaria?" he asked Serbia.

Serbia wanted to say something but she couldn't find the right words. She was afraid that she would hurt Russia's feelings. He did not support her then, (he supported Bulgaria) but Austria did. Not because she liked her. Austria never liked Serbia. She did that because she always does things that Russia would not. Even now. It makes sence, Serbia thought. Austria is always against those nations that Russia cares about.

And Russia really didn't like to talk about that.. about Bulgaria, Austria... Just like Serbia didn't like to talk about how she _broke the rules together with France_ instead with Russia like everyone would expected. So it was like some kind of deal between Russia and Serbia.

It's important that he supports me now right? He supported me when he saw that I was right about everything, Serbia thought. Yes.. He supported me then because he knew that I was right.. Or maybe because he already lost Bulgaria's trust. Oh, it doesn't matter now, Serbia thought.

.

"I see.." England said. "But by being economically a satellite of the Habsburg empire?" he asked Prussia cinnically.

"Why not?" Prussia asked instead of giving the answer

"Liberté my friend, liberté.. That's why.." France said.

"Hmm _Liberté… _Really France?" Prussia laughed cinnically_ "__Liberté_ is not for everyone.. Freedom is a luxury.." he said.

It's the same thing England thought. Freedom is a luxury. Can someone like Serbia or Bulgaria or others like them, be free in this world? He was sceptical.

"You're right.." France noticed "_Liberté_ is not for everyone.." France said and looked at hazel eyed girl next to him "It's only for those who fight for it.."he said and smiled warmly "This nation here is brave.. She deserves her freedom, her liberté.."

What a dreamer, England thought. Why he supports her? Why, when he has his one sattelites or .. colonies. He wouldn't support them, that's for sure.

"You idolize her too much.. You don't know her." Austria paused for a moment and looked at Serbia's now very angry eyes, and then she said "But I know her well.. She's a murderer!"

Russia looked at Austria "Aren't we all?" he asked "Or is that a luxury too?"

Apparently it is, England thought. Not matter how Serbia was charming, there was no place for emotions. It's not like England is emotional guy though.

"Belgium, dear, could I trouble you for a cup of tea?" England asked and Belgium nodded politely. England's head and back were hurting and he felt like he had the flu. Maybe this meeting is too much for me, he thought.

As Belgium was leaving the room it struck her that Germany was staring strangely at her. Maybe he likes me. Germany is good looking guy, Belgium thought. She blushed. Why do I even think about him? No, no stop thinking!

"Germany!" Prussia called his name "Are you listening to me?" he asked.

"Y.. Yes.."

"What did I say then?"

Germany looked like he was embarrassed "I..I don't know. I'm sorry."he said quietly.

He was thinking about Belgium and what his brother told him few days ago. How can I possibly hurt her? he asked himself. I know.. I know.. She stands on my way..

"I asked you to tell England and everyone here about how we feel unsafe because of France and Russia and their aliance.." Prussia said and then he looked at Russia's smiling face "We are surrounded by idiots.." he said "Right Germany?"

"Yes.. We see this alliance as threat.." Germany said.

America, who was listening everything, giggled. Fear.. Fear is what drives us, he thought.

"Maybe YOU really feel unsafe and I don't blame you.." England said "But why do I have feeling that this is not only about France-Russia aliance?"

"You're right my friend. There is something more!" Prussia said "It's also about colonies that we deserve, but we don't have!" he said "And I think you know that.."

Fear and ambition, America thought.


	14. Chapter 14

That world meeting, was too much for Serbia. She had a terrible nightmares every night since that day. She dreamed about war, about death, about blood... a lot of blood. She even dreamed that Russia died in her arms, because of her.. protecting her.

Russia was different in her dreams. He looked cold and distant and everytime he dies in her dreams, he dies in her arms and looking at her, and his eyes looked at her with suspicion and regret.

Failing him was one of Serbia's biggest fears.

And she was dreaming about Austria, Germany and Kosovo. In one of her dreams she could hear Kosovo's voice, but she couldn't see him. She was in a strange, dark forest and there were wolves, but those were friendly wolves who were helping her to find Kosovo.. to find her son.

She dreamed about Prussia too. In her dreams Prussia was laughing at her while she was lying on the floor of one of the Vienna castle. She was in pain and she was bleeding.

Somehow she feared Prussia the most. Yes Austria is a crazy bitch who hates her so much, yes Germany is so strong, but Prussia.. he was crazy and strong in the same time.

Prussia is smart and cunning also and Serbia being intelligent as well, understood who was _the brain_ in the Germanic family. Prussia is the most dangerous, Serbia was convinced. She tried, but she couldn't forget his cold eyes and his huge, somehow disturbing smile.

I need to calm myself, Serbia thought. If these nightmares continue, I will lost my mind completely. I won't be able to defend myself and my family when the time comes.

.

„What were you dreaming about last night?" Montenegro asked while entering her room. The doors were already opened because Serbia never closes them for some reason.

Montenegro was carrying two plates. Potatoes and cheese in one and milk and eggs in another.

Is it possible that he knows? Serbia asked herself.

„Yes I know.." Montenegro suddenly said „You were screaming like a little girl."

Great, just great, Serbia thought. Suddenly Montenegro is a mind reader and a light sleeper. Oh, oh, the food, it smells good! „Ummm I don't remember.." she said, not really convincing „Where is the meat?" she asked while gazing at the plates he was carrying.

Serbia eats a lot of meat. Meat for breakfast, meat for lunch, meat for dinner „I'm hungry like a wolf.." she said „And about those dreams... It's nothing, really.." she said and tried to take the one of the plates out of his hand.

„You know, you can't lie to me. Sometimes I think I know you better then myself, sister.." he said and put both plates on the bed „And for your information we have no meat anymore."

„Really? I thought we have a pig. We have a pig, _da_?"

„No.. we don't.."

"Oh.. well, never mind.. Thank you for preparing this for me, Monte.." she said smiling.

"Macedonia prepared the meal, so.. Do not change the subject Serbia.. I asked you something!" he said angrily.

Serbia took a deep breath, knowing that Montenegro will not stop until he finds out what her dreams are about „I have these nightmares.. probably because of the stress.. because of the situation... you know.." she said "I dream about death, rape, blood, diseases, Austria and other disasters.."

„I wish I could help you.." he said gently.

„But, YOU ARE helping.. You're a good brother Monte.." she said smiling.

Montenegro smiled warmly, but then his face became more serious „Serbia.. There is someone waiting for you downstairs." he said quietly.

„Really? Who?" Serbia asked in surprise.

„An old friend.. Hungary. He said he has a letter for you. A letter from Austria."


	15. Chapter 15

„What a hell does HE want now?" Serbia asked her little brother, but before he could answer she headed downstairs to see the uninvited guest. She was curious, but Montenegro was scared. He thought that she will attack Hungary and make things even worse.

„I don't know.. He said he has a letter for you.." confused Montenegro answered while running to her.

„They could send it like all normal people, I mean nations... There was no need for him to come here." she said as she bumped into Hungary „Hey.. Hungary.." she said with a fake smile on her lips.

„Hey, Serbia.." he said surprisingly gently.

„ I must admit that I'm surprised..."

„Yeah.. We haven't talked for a long time, have we?" he said smiling.

„Yes. Are you for coffee, tea, rakia?" Serbia asked.

„No, thank you.. I won't stay long."

„Oh.. okay.." Serbia said and turned her head to Montenegro who was looking at Hungary with suspicion „It's okay.. You can leave us here, I'm okay.." she said to him.

„Are you sure?" he asked

„_Da_." she said smilling.

„Fine.. I'll be outside, in a garden. Call me if you need something.."

.

.

Hungary was looking around the room with his large green eyes „It's a nice place.. Your home.. You made it nice.. Small but nice."

„Thank you. But when Austria and you attack me, it will not be so nice anymore.." she said cynically, almost smiling.

Serbia was used to this, now. All those wars in such a short time. Nothing could surprise her anymore. Just a few years before 1914. she thought that she will be free forever, but no..always someone attacking, provoking.. Why can't I be free like all those nations? she thought. I was an empire once.. I'm not some kind of unimportant nation.

„Our daughter.." Hungary suddenly said „She sends you greetings."

Serbia almost chocked herself „Our d.. daughter?"

„Yes.. Our daughter Vojvodina.."

„You told me... she was dead..."

„Well.. She is not."

„You bastard.." Serbia said as she stood up from her chair „You lied to me! All these years.." she yelled.

„Calm down Serbia.. It was for her own good.." he said „What could you offer her? You lived with Turkey till recently.. You were his slave all these years."

„Fortunately for you, I see.."

„In a certain way, yes, I admit.. But here are you now, standing in front of me, free like a bird.. We can try to talk about this in a civilized way.."

„I want to see her."

„I'll arrange you a meeting soon.."

„I want to see her now!" Serbia yelled.

.

„Serbia, is everything alright?" Montenegro nervously said as he entered the room „What did you do to her?" he asked Hungary.

„Nothing.." Hungary answered.

„Nothing? You call this nothing?" she yelled again.

„Calling what? What's happening here?" Montenegro asked.

„Serbia, if you want, we can talk about this some other time when you calm down.. Right now, I came for another thing.. I brought you a letter from my wife. It's important." he said and put the letter on the little desk between them.

Serbia quickly took a letter and to everyone's surprise she hit Hungary with the same letter.

„You idiot.." Hungary yelled „That is an ultimatum, Serbia.. An ultimatum!"

Serbia raised her eyebrows „Screw you and your ultimatum.." she replied furiously.

„Serbia.." Montenegro tried to calm her.

„Screw you!" she yelled.

„Mom..." a little boy called..

He was standing by the door, and Macedonia was running to him „Kosovo, come, come little one, we should not be here.."

„Macedonia please.. Didn't I tell you to watch on him? Take Kosovo to his room, now!" Montenegro said angrily.

„Okay.. I'm sorry.." Macedonia said quietly.

„You can tell Austria that I refused her ultimatum.. She can go to hell with it and with you also!" Serbia said after she was sure that Kosovo was far away.

„Fine.." Hungary said and left the house "But Vojvodina is mine!"

On this words Serbia just smiled. We'll see that, she thought.

.

Hungary left Serbia's house truly offended, because he belived that he was doing the right thing all the time.

Vojvodina belongs to me because I am the best for her. Serbia is nothing, Serbia has no power and reputation. She will lose. Austria is going to kill her. Austria will win this war... and now is official. Serbia refused and ultimatum.. they are in war now and she will die.

She can't win this, right?


	16. Chapter 16

Austria looked around her. There was no one. But they will come together, she thought. Russia won't leave Serbia alone to face me, he won't leave her alone, not for a moment.

Soon Hungary joined her.

"You look nervous.." he said "You should go to rest, I'll wait here for them.."

"No. But you can stay to wait with me.."

Hungary nodded obediently and after several minutes of silence he said "It always has to be your way."

.

.

Croatia and other Austria's Slavs were more than nervous.

I just want to live in peace, Slovakia's mind screamed. And Czech shared her opinion and not only he wanted peace, he wanted a freedom too. And after that to marry Slovakia and to live happily ever after.

In his mind Serbia was a true hero, a freedom fighter and he thought that a situation that she made is something they can and should use.

And Poland.. well, no one really knew what was he thinking. Secretly, deep in his Slavic heart, he was somehow proud when Serbia shot Austria down, in Sarajevo. Powerful Austria is not so powerful, he thought.

.

Croatia remembered the time he spend with Serbia. It was many centuries before 1914., but he remembered her very well. He remembered how she came for him, when he decided to travel to Balkans. She knew that he'll never come back.

FLASHBACK

_„You thought you can get rid off me, da?"_

_„Could I even dare to think that?"_

_„Well.. It depends. If you killed me, before you left, maybe you could.." she said smiling._

_„If I killed you, it would be a big loss for humanity.." Croatia said cynically „Dead Serbia.. Serbia – no more.. Can you even imagine that?" he asked smilling._

_„I can imagine you crying for me.." she said and they both laughed._

.

„God.. help me to decide.. Tell me what to do."

„Brother.."

„Not now, Slovenia.." Croatia said without even looking at her.

„I know, how you feel.."she said quietly.

FLASHBACK

_„Someone or something is in that bush.." Serbia said._

_„Stay behind me.." Croatia said and he took an arrow and pointed to the green bush._

_„Wait.. don't shoot me.." one female voice screamed in panic „Don't hurt me, please, please.." she screamed again._

_„Show yourself!" Serbia yelled.._

_Croatia slowly put the arrow back in his quiver „Slovenia.. Is that you?"_

_A girl with a short golden blonde hair stood in front of them._

_„Why are you here?" Serbia asked „You look different. Did you cut your hair?"_

_„I want to go with you, wherever you are going.. I want to be a warrior!"_

_Serbia and Croatia looked at each other with disbelief._

_They both laughed at her._

_„You.. are too.. young.." Serbia said._

_„Yeah, this is going to be a long and a dangerous trip.." Croatia agreed._

_„I can cook for you.." she said innocently, with a small smile on her rose lips._

_Serbia thought for a moment. Her hazel eyes were concentrated at Slovenia's brown._

_„Fine.. You can come with us. But I'm warning you Slovenia.. I won't tolerate you whining about everything.. We are not your mom and dad!" she said._

_„Thank you, you won't regret!" she said cheerfully and hugged Croatia and then Serbia._

_„Crazy girl.." Serbia said „This is not a game.. I hope you know that.."_

.

„There they are!" Slovakia said.

Russia and Serbia came together, both dressed in their military attire, both armed.

Slovakia's heart bumped „Our family.." she said, not conscious of Austria's presence.

„I'll give you a family!" Austria yelled „No dinner for you tonight!"

„I see you are all in a good mood, here.." Russia said with a smirk.

Austria hissed „I knew you will come.. Is it true what people are talking? You already mobilized your army?" she asked.

Russia smiled „Da.. But I know that you will attack first.. And I'll do anything to protect my little sister.."

Did he just call me his little sister? Serbia asked herself. People usually consider us to be cousins, and I'm older than him.. Oh well.. I'll be whatever he wants, as long as he protects me from this blood thirsty beast, Serbia thought.

„I'm wondering.. You two.. What are you? Siblings, cousins or lovers?" Hungary asked on everyone's surprise.

„And who gave you a permission to wonder? You are nothing!" Russia said angrily.

.

Soon Prussia and his younger brother Germany arrived. Prussia was telling something to him and they were both laughing while looking at Russia.

What are the bastards smiling at, Russia thought.

After them, England and France arrived too. England was looking at his clock „I'm sorry for being late.. I found France drunk in one village in Belgum's land.. We first had to fix his.. condition.."

„I was not drunk!" France protested.

„This pig likes to sleep in villages towerns.." Germany said laughing.

„At least **this pig** sleeps in a good company.." France said.

Disgusting, England thought.

„Russia, I heard that you mobilized your army.. That is, my tall friend, a big mistake.." Prussia said with a smirk.

„For you maybe.." Russia replied.

„We'll see.." Prussia said smiling „Oh, I almost forgot, I had a pleasure to meet your crazy sister yesterday.. She threatened me with a knife, by the way.."

„Belarus?" Russia asked smiling.

„Yes.. I believe that's her name.. On the first look she's really a beautiful young lady, I admit, but on the second, really insane and weird.." Prussia said.

Serbia laughed at this. She could imagine Prussia pissing his pants, because of her crazy cousin.

„Apparently America is making a mistake when he calls Serbia little Russia.. He should call her a little Belarus.." Germany said.

„I'm actually older then my dear cousin, Belarus.." Serbia said „And I'm older than you too, so.. I was thinking, maybe I could call you a little shit?"

Russia and France laughed hard at this.

„_Génial_!" France said still laughing.

„You.. are.. so brave, when your big cousin Russia stands by you.." Prussia said.

„Can I say something?" Austria asked.

„No.." Serbia said without thinking. It could be said that she was allergic to Austria's voice.

„Can I kill you than?" Austria asked angrily.

„_Nyet!_" Russia said „Try again to say something like that and I'll crush you!"

„Over my dead body!" Germany yelled.

„Fine than.. Over your dead body.." France said and pointed a gun on younger Germanic brother.

„Gentleman, please.. Calm down.." England said.

France raised his eyebrows „Oh England.. Don't be a partybreaker!" he said „This train can't stop now.."


End file.
